Sequidille
by seraph7
Summary: When the young Renly Baratheon goes to Dorne on a diplomatic visit, Arianne Martell falls for him and wants him to be hers. Unfortunately, Uncle Oberyn is attracted to him as well- and the feeling is mutual. Featuring Arianne trying to reel him in with some sexy dancing, Oberyn playing sensual mind games with Renly and Oberyn's secret library of erotic texts.
1. Chapter 1

Arianne Martell waited at court for the foreign delegation to arrive, dressed in her best. Her father insisted she be present to welcome the King's younger brother Renly to Dorne. He had made his wishes very clear so Arianne knew better than to try and defy him and try to wriggle out of her duties. She just hoped the visitor wasn't going to be too boorish and dull.

"Do you know anything about him Father, what is he like?" she asked her father, pouting slightly in an attempt to get out of greeting their new visitor. "Surely you do not need me to pay court to him? Can't Quentyn do duty for me, just for today?"

"He's a young man of around your age."

_Just what she didn't want. Some stammering fool staring at her and drooling. Boys of her age bored her. They didn't have the sophistication and intelligence she demanded, and it was doubtful they would have to skill to interest her in the bedroom. She was tired of fumbling youthful kisses. Arianne wanted a man to show her the passion she demanded as her right. Young boys merely irritated her and gave her a headache._

"Try and be pleasant to him, Arianne. You can do that for me, can't you?" Doran cajoled her, seeing the stubborn jut of her lip.

"Very well. Since it will please you, father."

Doran smiled as he lay back on his cushions wincing a little at a twinge of the gout coming back. His joints were swelling fast and the punishing heat wasn't making it any better. Seven help him, he was a martyr to his joints! He hoped Arianne would be pleased by the visitor. It boded well that Robert had sent a member of the royal family to treat with Dorne and had not sent of those dreadful Lannisters. Perhaps a cordial peace could be on the cards while they regrouped and decided what strategy to use next.

"May I present to you Lord Renly Baratheon, Lord of Storm's End and brother to the King, Robert Baratheon: first of his name." the herald announced.

Arianne stared at the young man who had stepped forward from the group at her father's greeting. She couldn't stop staring at him, mouth slightly parted and eyes wide. _What was wrong with her? She was a woman of the world, near grown and flowered so what was it about this man barely more than a boy that had her breath coming short?_

He was tall and lithe, not as broad and powerfully built as his brother the King but more than pleasing enough. His long glossy hair, as black as a raven's wing was pulled back into a sleek tail, although the slightest wisps of silky hair managed to escape his tie. The elegant cut of his slim-cut brocade doublet highlighted his broad shoulders and the length of his legs. Perhaps this foreign delegation might be a bit more interesting than she had first thought. She perked up at the thought.

She sank into a deep curtsey, giving him her most winsome look. "My Lord Renly, such a pleasure-" He smiled back at her, an open guileless smile that lit up his face and made his bright blue eyes twinkle. "My Lady Arianne-"

"Well, I think that went well on the whole, Lord Renly. May I welcome you all to Dorne. I hope you have an enjoyable stay." Doran said shaking the young lad's hand.

_How very like Robert he looks. The same dark black hair, dark as a raven's wing, those Baratheon vivid blue eyes. If he was not mistaken by the look on his daughter's face as soon as she laid eyes on him, the young lord would be in great demand here at court. And after all it would be an advantageous match. If we can't arrange a match for Arianne with the Targaryen lad, perhaps the new king's younger brother would equally as suitable, would it not? After all Arianne will be Princess of Dorne when I am gone. She deserves a consort worthy of the name._

"I've been looking forward to coming here for so long. Thank you for inviting me."

Doran approved of the boy's flawless manners. There something in his voice and demeanour that was so welcoming and engaging, Doran couldn't help but like him. Robert was clever sending this brother here instead of Stannis. Already Stannis Baratheon had quite the reputation for being graceless and tactless, but this young lad… He would fit in well here in Dorne.

"This is my brother, Prince Oberyn of Dorne-"

Oberyn was staring at the young man with a faintly predatory look Doran was quite familiar with. Doran gave him a sharp look as he moved forward to greet their guest.

_I hope he will be sensible and not get involved. It could make things rather awkward all round._

Doran knew that to say anything to his brother would be wasting his breath. Oberyn was a law unto himself, and if he spotted something he desired he would stop at nothing to gain it. Right now he was looking at Lord Renly as if he were a snake and the young lord was a particularly delicious morsel neatly served up for his pleasure. Doran tried to subtly catch his attention but Oberyn paid him no mind exchanging a hot eye meet with the young lord.

Renly's cheeks turned pink and he swallowed with nerves, but he met the older man's gaze.

"You must promise to come and visit us at the Water Gardens. Nothing is more cool and inviting, especially in the summer heat. I'm sure Ellaria and the girls will be so pleased to meet you-" His hand lingered in Renly's as he spoke, and his voice was a sensual purr.

"Thank you Sir, I really do appreciate the invitation. You've all made me feel so welcome here."

Arianne couldn't wait to discuss the new arrival with her cousin Tyene. She was all a fever with excitement, flushed and fluttering like a maiden. Even though she knew that she was being ridiculous, she couldn't help herself.

"Did you see Lord Renly at court?" she asked her cousin Tyene who sat demurely finishing off her hoop. "He certainly made quite an entrance."

Tyene smirked at Arianne's enthusiasm."How could I not? He certainly made an entrance, didn't he?" she fanned her self lazily taking a sip of her cup of iced sherbet. "It's boiling. How can you be fretting on a day like this?"

"Tyene!"

"I'm listening. I promise you I am." Her clever blue eyes widened with mock sincerity. "Patience, dear cousin!"

"Maybe this is it. Maybe at last Father might find me a decent husband!"

"If it were him? Would you really want to be married to Lord Renly? Become Lady of the Stormlands?" asked Tyene.

Arianne didn't even have to think about it. _Was she jesting? Of course she'd want to marry him. Hadn't Tyene even paying attention at court?_ "Why not?"

"He's young, strong, incredibly handsome. His brother is King of the Seven Kingdoms. Why wouldn't I want to marry Lord Renly?"

"It seems like you've more than half made up your mind, Arianne." Tyene sounded amused, that smirk quirking the corner of her mouth.

"I know what I want." Arianne was firm.

"But how are you going to get him to want you?"

Though Tyene was simply being practical Arianne couldn't help but feel a little insulted by the lack of faith her cousin had in her feminine charms. She knew she was a fair maid with the promise of becoming a beautiful woman. Once she gave him a taste of her charms Lord Renly would have to be blind deaf and dumb not to want her for a bride.

"That's where I need your help. Come on, Tyene. You've got to help me!" she cajoled, attempting to charm her cousin into aiding her in her endeavour.

"I don't know anything about him." Tyene said with a serene smile. She fanned herself again the ostrich feathers brushing gently against her skin in the punishing heat. "I have to say Lord Renly is quite the mystery."

"But you're clever. You can help me find out. Advise me. You do want me to make a good match, don't you?"

"He's a man of Westeros. Will he let you rule Dorne as he should? They are sticks in the mud over there. They want their women all demure and quiet, and with all respect dear coz that is the last thing I would ever describe you as."

Arianne was unperturbed by her warning. Her eyes shone with excitement as she envisaged her future with Renly. "He'll know our ways and if he does not I will teach him."

"Good, because I don't want any husband of yours treating you anything less than you deserve."

Renly settled into his apartments at the palace. He couldn't wait to get out of these clothes, which were more suited to the climate of the Stormlands or King's landing at last. He thought he was going to stifle in his brocade doublet and breeches. He faintly envied the Dornish attire of silks and light gauzes. Very revealing, he'd had to stop himself from staring outright at the bronzed bodies casually on display in their loose finery. The gleam of a golden chest, a flash of a slender limb on display, the planes of a flat stomach tantalisingly just within sight.

"Would it be possible to have a bath before dinner?" He asked one of the attendants politely.

He was impressed by the attentiveness of the servants who sprung to do his bidding. "Certainly. We took the liberty of drawing one in the other chamber. If you would like to follow me this way, my lord."

Renly followed them into another lavishly decorated room, airy with large windows veiled with fine coloured drapes to let as much of the cool air filter in. Everything was so grand, a world away from the rich but austere furnishing he was used to at Storm's End. The room was a riot of textures, rich velvets, light sumptuous silks and chiffons with embellishments of gold and silver that appealed to his love of beauty and keen aesthetic sense.

Renly felt like a man who'd survived on a diet of dry bread and nibbles of cake for most of his young life; and then been suddenly presented with the whole thing. He didn't know where to start looking, his eyes distracted by every new delight.

"Your bath is ready my lord. Will you require an attendant?" intoned the servant.

Renly was distracted from his awed reverie. "No, I'll bathe myself, thank you."

"Very well, Ser. Just through here-" the servant closed the door as he departed, leaving Renly alone to enjoy his ablutions.

The scent of orange, jasmine and musk floated from the steaming water. Renly inhaled deep feeling the pleasure, the tension in his muscles draining away leaving him relaxed and blissful.

_This is the life. I could seriously get used to this, I think._ he thought.

He slipped his small-clothes off leaving them carelessly on the floor. Maester Cressen would probably nag him about being untidy and rude but Renly was impatient to get into the bath and the maester wasn't here. He could pick them up afterwards. He stepped into the tub and slid into the water with a satisfied smile.

Renly lathered up the fine soap and smoothed over his body.

There was nothing so indulgent and sybaritic as a nice hot bath especially after a long journey. Renly stretched out letting the warmth of the water soothe his tired body and relax him in his new surroundings. He took a deep breath letting the scent enter his lungs. He ducked his head, drenching his long dark hair until it was as sleek and wet as a seal's pelt down his back.

The thought of Oberyn Martell watching him just excited him more made him stiff as an iron bar, his cock rising out of the warm water and suds. His soapy hand slipped along his length, lingering over the sensitive ridge of the head. Imagining it was Oberyn's hands touching him, stroking him and whispering sweet intoxicating words into his ears in that smoky seductive tone of his. I mustn't do this. Mustn't think of it. Someone will see, he thought making an effort to resist but his body knew what it wanted and didn't care. Renly's hands kept sliding over the flat planes of his body.

The slight splash of the water as his hips moved minutely in the tub. His hand moving steadily. Not rushing- Oberyn would want him to take it nice and slow at first, tease and tantalise himself. His eyes fluttered closed as he lay in the tub, his head lolling back against the edge of the tub.

_I want you to look at me. I want you to touch me. Show me everything-_

He closed his eyes the erotic images flashing behind his eyelids, every one a spur to his inflamed imagination, becoming more and more turned on by his own thoughts and fantasies about the man. The last thread of his control snapped. He was kneeling up in the tub, one hand holding onto the edge, the other stroking his prick with firm swift strokes, water splashing dangerously close to the edge as his hips moved. At this point he couldn't have stopped even if he'd wanted to. _So close, I need it, oh god look at me, touch me. I want your hands on me. I want your mouth-_

His climax took him by surprise arriving with a strength that left him wrung out and drained. Renly gasped, seeing stars behind his closed eyes. He sagged and let go of the edge of the tub drained by the strength of his response, the water clouded by the release of his seed.

Renly shivered a little, feeling the cold. He stepped out of the bath looking for a towel to dry off.


	2. Chapter 2

That night Renly attended his first reception at the court of Sunspear. He wore the silken tunic provided for him by his thoughtful guests feeling a lot lighter and more like he fitted in to these new strange surroundings. The soft flat kid skin slippers and loose breeches that went with it. Renly had to say he liked it personally, he felt less rigid and free.

Doran sat him at the position of honour right next to him, asking him many questions about King's Landing and the Red Keep. He wanted to know everything about King Robert and Cersei his dazzling yet rather cold queen, the gossip and doings of the court Renly had just come from visiting.

He could feel those dark eyes on him as he held court, Oberyn saying not a word but watching him; with a heat and intensity that made him shiver with anticipation. Her tried not to meet that gaze, but it was near impossible to tear himself away. He had to force himself not to stare at Oberyn's determined amused smile, a white slash in his dark olive complexion. _I have to speak with him but soon. Not here,_ Renly thought.

Arianne sashayed in front of him wearing a dress of flame coloured silk trimmed in gold. The dress was slashed to the navel revealing a lot of curves.

_How old was she?_

In Westeros it would have been considered quite indecent even at court but maybe people did things differently in Dorne, Renly told himself.

Her large limpid dark eyes were fixed on him, framed by her veil. Somehow the veil made her display seem even more indecent, almost implying nakedness. Renly didn't know what to make of it.

_Dornish girls had a reputation for being forward with their affections in a way which the women from home would never behave. Perhaps it was best that he had came to Dorne because Robert would had next to no self-control surrounded by scantily clad ladies all with knowing eyes and inviting curves. He would have caused a diplomatic incident before dinner. He would have found it impossible to keep his hands off. Cersei would be having fits!_

"Won't you dance, Lord Renly?" Arianne was by his side once again her veils unravelled to reveal her face. She was a beautiful girl Renly could see that with her glowing dark golden skin, elegant features, a perfectly sinful full mouth and big dark eyes.

Renly was taken aback by those eyes, finding the echo of her uncle rather disconcerting. He felt a flush of arousal and excitement at the thought of how he'd reacted to him in the privacy of the bathchamber, imagining Oberyn's clever knowing hands on his body.

_I'm more than half obsessed with the man and I have barely even got to know him. But oh, how I'd like to- I have to be polite, and engage with Arianne,_ thought Renly. _Her father is right here, and I have to play the game as well as I can._

"Prince Doran?" he looked to her father for guidance. The Prince smiled at him indulgently encouraging him to dance with her, have fun and enjoy himself.

"Go on, you young people should dance. She is a most graceful mover. It gives me great pleasure to watch her."

_When he put it like that how could Renly refuse?_

He accepted her offer, rising from the table and taking to the floor with Arianne.

"You have to excuse me, but I am rather unfamiliar with most of your dances. I know a few, but-" he murmured as the drums and cymbals struck up again setting up a slow languorous beat that got into his blood and made him want to move.

She smiled at him, her dark eyes twinkling with invitation and mirth. "Do not worry, my lord. I will dance for you first, and then-"

She moved closer to him pressing against him so close he could have easily caught her by the waist, had he been so inclined. He could feel the weight of her soft heavy breasts against his chest, her hands moving in slow and languorous trails over his body "- and then we will dance together,"

The band started to play a tune all elegant yearning strings and languid sensual rhythms- the silk of her gown trailing behind her as she started to move. She was graceful he would give her that, the swing of her hips she danced around him, almost using him as part of the dance. Her hands would touch him briefly, teasing. They were in a room full of people, all watching them as she danced.

"-now we dance together." Her eyes sparkled. "-ready?"

He managed to match the footwork, mimicking the undulating sway of her hips nearly touching his. Her curve of her bottom pressed up against his crotch so close she was almost plastered to him. He felt her subtly grind against him, guiding his hands onto her curves in a most lascivious fashion.

_If he had danced so close with any of the girls back home he would have been married off in a trice for the sake of the girl's reputation. And yet he was dancing at court, in front of her father, the Prince of Dorne himself and everyone was smiling clapping and encouraging them to new heights. It just didn't seem quite right._

He didn't think he would ever get used to the casual liberal attitude towards desire he'd noticed whilst in Dorne.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Oberyn guided him to his personal library.

Renly looked round in wonder at the light airy room. Rare and costly books lined the walls from floor to ceiling. Renly had never heard of half of the titles and his hands fair itched to spend an afternoon delving between the covers.

"You like it, my princeling?" Oberyn's smile was pleasant.

"Yes, it's wonderful. Thank you, my lord." Renly replied with bright eagerness. Oberyn was gratified by the undisguised awe in his voice.

_So this pretty little prince has a love of books and knowledge. How very unlike his brothers... How very fortunate for me-_

Renly wandered round the room taking in the leather covered books, the sturdy walnut desk in the corner, the heaps of sumptuous pillows and richly woven carpets piled on the floor. "I can't believe this is all yours. I have a library at Storm's End but I have but a tenth of your collection. This is amazing-"

"I have many tomes from Lys and Braavos that I'm sure you would take a great interest in." He guided him to the shelf in question and left him to his own devices to peruse the contents at leisure.

Oberyn wondered how long it would take for Renly to find his most arousing and salacious texts. By this point he was sure that the lad would be open to the idea. The heat and yearning in his eyes whenever he looked at him or approached him. _Oh yes, I think Lord Renly would certainly not be averse to the idea._

Oberyn heard a soft stifled gasp from the younger man.

Renly stared at the page, riveted to the coloured illustration in front of him. He shifted in his seat, suddenly restless.

Oberyn chanced a glance at the promising bulge slowly growing at the front of his sandsilk breeches. It told him everything he wanted to know. _Yes, the book I gave him had the required effect. And well it might. That tome in particular had illustrations that would have made a septon's head explode. Even Baelor the Blessed would have got a rise from that one._

"Lord Renly-" he called, moving up soundlessly behind him.

Thoroughly startled, he nearly dropped the priceless tome. His eyes wide and shocked by what he'd been discovered reading. Oberyn took an idle glance at the page and smirked. That plate was an especial favourite of his.

"A particular favourite of mine-" Oberyn murmured close to his ear, resisting the urge to lick the delicate shell of his ear. He contented himself with a gentle touch against Renly's jaw and the quiver of pleasure he elicited from the younger man. Oberyn sensed his Adam's apple bob within the length of his slender throat. He had an overwhelming urge to see Lord Renly on his knees, his lush smiling pink mouth wrapped round his prick, lingering over the head, tongue working in the slit but Oberyn tamps the thought down for now. He is a patient man. Such things can wait.

"It is a sexual primer from Lys. The author bound it up within a tale. Some sweet romantic folderol to attract the ladies and the young lads no doubt, but most people don't read it for the plot I suspect-" He purred, enjoying Renly's response. "Do you notice at the beginning, there is nothing but touches, suggestions and a few sweet kisses. But as you become more entranced with the tale and read on it becomes more and more explicit-"

Renly's hand moved to flip forward, eager to get to the more erotic images hinted within but Oberyn's hand landed on his imprisoning it briefly. Renly shuddered at his touch, dreading yet craving it. His eyes were as bright and dark as Oberyn's own.

"It really is -quite educational. So what did you learn my lord?"

Renly made a strangled noise, unable to speak for the images and fantasies flooding his mind.

"No, No my dear boy, you mustn't cheat-" Oberyn's voice has steel behind the soft velvet of his tone. "You will quite ruin the effect if you rush ahead. These texts are to be savoured. To be enjoyed like heady wine. Not guzzled greedily."

He would like nothing better than to strip him of his borrowed Dornish finery, slide his hand under the dark blue silk of his open tunic bend him over the walnut desk and fuck him senseless, but he knew it would be much better if he waited. When it was time he would do everything possible to this young gorgeous boy. Oh yes, he had every intention of debauching him most thoroughly.

"Yes, my lord-"

"I want-"

"I know what you want. But it will be so much better if you wait. You trust me?"

Renly looked right into those dark knowing eyes. "Yes, I do."

Oberyn decided to reward him with a brief kiss, just a gentle touch of lips pulling away as the lad leant forward, yearning for more, "Remember all good thing come in time. I must be gone. I have lingered too long in your intoxicating company. Feel free to borrow any volumes that take your fancy. Perhaps I'll test you later and see what you've managed to learn from my books, eh?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Oberyn?"

Doran winced as he lay in his airy litter with its silken ornate canopy; his gout-swollen joints making him suffer in the punishing midsummer heat. He closed his eyes to master the pain. Even his brother Oberyn with his maester's studies and learning could not alleviate his discomfort.

"I am here, brother. Do you require some milk of the poppy? Shall I fetch Hotah to move you?"

Doran shook his head. "No, I must have a clear head for this." he winced at another twinge, the breath hissing from between his teeth, the sweat breaking out on his forehead."Maybe just a small sip-" he conceded. "If you would be so kind, dear Oberyn?"

Oberyn poured the carefully measured doses into the tiny enamelled shot glasses made of delicate Myrish glass, exquisitely painted. He handed it to the prince. Doran downed it like a desperate man and sighed as the physic took hold, giving him sweet relief from his pain at last.

"You wanted to speak to me?" Oberyn prompted.

"Ah yes, it's about the Baratheon lad-" the prince struggled to say.

Oberyn wondered how much Doran knew about his pursuit of Lord Renly, that he could come out and refer to the issue so openly. _Well, I suppose we were hardly discreet in our mutual attraction, and Doran is no fool._

"Whatever you have planned for him, leave him be."

"Who said I have anything planned for him?" Oberyn kept his voice flippant and light.

His brother was no dupe and was not remotely fooled by his protests. The corner of his mouth lengthened in a sure sign of disapproval. "Oberyn-" he warned, his voice low and shrewd.

"I'm just welcoming him to Dorne as you yourself told me to. Now that Prince Viserys is out of the game-" _We have everything to play for,_ he left unsaid. He shrugged outwardly with his most charming smile.

"He would be ideal for Arianne, don't you think?" Doran observed, keeping his tone bland.

"Arianne?" Oberyn raised an eyebrow.

_So that's the game you want to play?_

"She seems quite taken with the lad. It'd be a fine alliance, if it went through."

Oberyn didn't think so. Renly had been nothing but polite and charming to his niece, treating her with his usual flawless manners; but as far as could be seen, he had little interest in her charms.

_In fact, he'd shown far more interest and attraction for me,_ Oberyn thought._ All those longing glances directed at him and his eager reaction to their encounters. The arousal he'd shown from one sweet innocent kiss. He was so young and so eager; so wonderfully responsive. _Oberyn had to use all his self-control not to go straight to the guest chambers, throw out all the servants and have his wicked way with the lad all sultry steamy night long.

"What are you trying to say, Doran?"

_Lord knows I wish you would come out and say it sometimes. _"Leave the boy alone." The prince chided. "Play your amoral little games with your bed-slaves and your paramours, but Lord Renly-" "-is out of bounds? You know you shouldn't say things like that, it just makes him more tempting." he said with a deceptively idle tone, aiming to provoke.

Doran refused to be baited by his younger brother. "You think it a marvellous jape to encourage him in his youthful infatuation. Don't you think it's a bit cruel?-"

"Encourage? How do I encourage him?" Oberyn said in a perfect display of innocence.

"Come, I've seen you staring at each other as if you were making love just by sight. That day I introduced you both, I thought you were going to haul him over the desk and take him right in front of me, propriety be damned."

Oberyn felt himself stiffen, shifting in his seat to hide his sudden arousal.

_Now there was a mental image to stoke his fires! Renly spread out like a sumptuous banquet in front of him, stark naked and impaled on his prick while Doran's shocked and appalled face watched them fuck._

"You're the one who put that thought into my head. I had envisaged nothing of the sort, thank you."

"I wish I hadn't said anything now," grumbled Doran. "Why will you twist and turn my words so? You're too clever for your own good by far, brother! Please say you won't meddle?"

Oberyn wasn't making any promises. "Of course! Your slightest word is my command, my brother, you know that. Now if you will excuse me-" He bowed low and disappeared in a flurry of silks.

Doran didn't feel remotely comforted by his brother's evasive words. He'd seen that knowing glint in his eye when he envisaged his wicked little games with the boy and he knew exactly how wilful Oberyn could be at times.

"Why do I not believe you, brother?" he sighed, and closed his eyes letting the milk of the poppy take hold.

Oberyn visited Renly's chambers that very afternoon.

Lord Renly was reclining on a comfy daybed, book open on his lap. He was wearing a gauzy embroidered tunic in a deep luscious plum that flattered the light gold of his skin, tanning nicely in the Dornish sun.

Oberyn wanted to lick his gleaming chest; trace the groove of his hips; worship the flat planes of his stomach; admire those lithe arms and shoulders. To tear the expensive ringspun silk tunic off his body and leave him deliciously bared. Renly's long dark hair hung loose and shining down his back, the light reflecting off it. He looked up from his book with an appealing smile for the older man.

"My Lord Oberyn! I wasn't expecting to see you so soon!" the younger man exclaimed. "I'm meeting with Arianne and her cousin. They said they would entertain me for this afternoon after the siesta. It's so hot, I feel like I can barely move."

"Why bother? Everyone else is indulging in a siesta. Why not us?" Oberyn remarked.

"Us?" he saw the young lad's Adam's apple bob up and down. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Where's your maester? Cressen isn't hovering about, is he?" Oberyn asked, knowing the likely answer already.

"He went to browse the Dornish Royal archive. He said not to expect him back until evening. He wants to explore-"

_As I want to explore you; and I shall,_ thought the older man.

"I thought it was time we spent a little more time together, alone-" he could almost taste the sweetness of Renly's smile in response.

"Certainly, if you won't get bored in my company?"

"Now why would you ever think that?" his smile was dark and alluring as he sat next to the lad.

Renly moved towards him like iron filings to a lodestone, as if he simply couldn't help himself.

Oberyn's hand cradled Renly's face, focusing on the inviting lushness of his pink mouth. "Come to me-" he breathed.

Renly didn't need urging twice. He kissed Oberyn tentatively, at first grazing the corners of his mouth until the older man opened up to him, sliding his tongue into it in a wickedly carnal movement and making the lad cling to him.

Oberyn pushed him gently back onto the soft luxurious cushions until he was practically horizontal. He opened the gauzy silk tunic, sliding it off the lad's shoulders until it pooled on the floor.

"Shush, sweet boy. Let me feast my eyes on you." He sighed, greedily delighting in the lithe beauty of Renly's youthful body. He touched him all over, caressing the smoothness of his chest, toying with the trail of dark hair underneath his navel which he bent to kiss briefly.

Renly stared at him with big darkened eyes; the blue vanished to a rim around his pupils, dazed by his kisses and caresses. "You want to…now? I-"

Oberyn smiled at his lover's eagerness and responsiveness. He was sorely tempted to take him here and now; feel him move yearning and needy underneath him. He ground his hips a little-just a tease-and felt gratified by the helpless moan the lad let out, pretty blue eyes fluttering closed.

"Shush, a little patience my dear boy. Didn't I tell you to have patience?" he ground his hips against Renly once more to make his point. Renly sounded almost pained as his hands grasped Oberyn's backside, seeking more delicious friction.

"I want you," he gasped breathlessly, rutting against him in a frantic rhythm. "Please Oberyn, please!"

"We will, I promise you. I won't leave you wanting-"

Oberyn wondered briefly if Renly with his athletic frame and strength could overpower him if sufficiently aroused. The thought gave a little pique to his lust, bubbling under the surface. It was taking everything he had not to give in, but it would be so much better if they waited. He trusted his amorous instincts on this one. Still, it was a tantalising thought for later when he might let him dominate for a change and take charge.

"Why are you tormenting me?"

"I don't mean to be cruel." He told Renly with tender kisses to his flushed cheeks and nipping at his reddened lower lip, before kissing him deeply once more. "I just want to spend more time with you, kissing you, touching you. Bringing you such sweet pleasure. Soon, I'll hold nothing back." he licked up the column of Renly's throat, making him groan.

Oberyn delved into the loose sandsilk breeches and slipped his hand round his prick, making a pleased sound in the back of his throat. _Nice long and thick, in proportion. Can't wait to have that inside me. Seven Hells, this gorgeous boy is going to be the death of me, I swear._

"Yes, don't stop, my lord." He panted. He started to move his hand with long languorous strokes, enjoying the feel of it in his palm.

"Wh-What are you going to do?" Renly stuttered, hips moving now of their own volition. He was so close now, his cods high and tight, ripe and near to bursting with seed.

Despite his legendary self-control Oberyn was getting excited, spurred on by his lover's arousal. Renly's eyes were closed, long dark lashes shadowing his cheeks, his hips rocking mindlessly into Oberyn's grasp. "Oh-Oh Gods, I can't hold back-"

"I can't tear my eyes away from that mouth of yours. It's all I can think of-" Oberyn told him, soft and alluring against his skin. "You on your knees…your mouth round my prick- your tongue lingering at the head."

"Oberyn let me-please-"

He could feel the moment Renly teetered on the edge and over the brink. His body arched against his, cock throbbing in his hands. He was shaking with the intensity of his climax. Oberyn stroked him through it, whispering endearments in his ear and holding him close.

"Oberyn-" he sighed, giving him a dazed sated smile. He opened his eyes and looked straight at him, his eyes still dark and glassy with pleasure.

"Did you enjoy our little dalliance?" Oberyn lent to kiss the hollow of his throat, feeling an unaccountable tenderness for the boy. Renly tilted his head back onto the pillows, still lost for words. He nodded as Oberyn plied him with slow sensual kisses, his hand moving steadily up his lover's leg to let the heel of his hand linger and caress Renly intimately.

"I'm spent. Couldn't again, not after that-" Renly gasped.

Oberyn would hasten to disagree. Renly was already half-hard under the heel of his hand and squirming at his gentle caress as he lay underneath the older man. Oh, for the resilience and insatiability of youth!

"I think your body disagrees-" he smirked.

Renly gave him a look from under those long dark lashes worthy of a Lyseni courtesan. "Then show me, my lord-"

Oberyn bent down to nibble and lick one of Renly's nipples making it tight and hard.

"Oh-" Renly breathed, his voice soft with wonder and arousal. "-that's good. Don't stop."

Oberyn teased and sucked on both of them, loving the salty musky taste of his skin, enjoying his lover's surprised little moans and noises. He wondered if he could get Renly to come off merely by teasing and playing with his nipples. Such a tantalising thought…

"You're so wicked. Gods, that's good." Renly sighed.

"Like that, don't you?" Oberyn lapped at one of his nipples with the flat of his tongue, causing Renly to arch up off the daybed in pleasure.

Oberyn had got him so close to climax, got the lad begging and writhing underneath him when he heard the faint sounds of the servants moving about outside the room and stirring from the siesta. Reluctantly, he pulled away from his lover.

Renly was frustrated, wanting to be close to Oberyn. "Why did you stop? Lord Oberyn, don't leave me like this, please!"

Oberyn made a decision. He was cutting it fine, but if they were quiet and discreet he could still give Renly pleasure. "Lie back. You have to be quiet as a mouse or we will be discovered by the servants. You understand?"

"Yes, my lord-" Renly nodded, lying back obedient and willing.

Oberyn trailed his tongue up from the base of Renly's cock up to the head, licking away the beads of moisture gathered there with a nimble tongue before exploring the sensitive ridge round it. Renly made a strangled noise of pleasure but managed to smother the sound by burying his face into the cushions to mask his groan.

Oberyn let his mouth engulf it, sinking down and taking more in and increasing the suction. Renly's fists were clenched in the cushions, buried in their soft abundance. His face was turned into the pillows, trying to muffle the sounds coming out. Oberyn started to bob his head up and down, gently flicking his tongue at the head on occasion, over and over.

Renly cried out quite beyond any control as his climax hit. Oberyn raised his head afterwards, swiping the back of his hand over his mouth and smiling in satisfaction.

Renly slid his hand round Oberyn's head and pulled him in for a kiss, revelling in the taste. The older man pulled away running a thumb over Renly's mouth, swollen with kisses.

Renly kissed it, letting it slide in with a lascivious touch of his tongue which had Oberyn nearly crossing his eyes in renewed lust.

"Later, you naughty boy." He purred. "Don't you hear the servants bustling outside wondering where we are? Our pleasant siesta is over, I'm afraid."

Renly almost pouted in disappointment but Oberyn wasn't finished.

"Come to the Water Gardens two days from now. Stay over with Ellaria and me. We'll have all the time in the world to dally some more. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Renly nodded, nuzzling against Oberyn's shoulder.

Oberyn played with the rumpled mass of his dark hair fondly smoothing it down into some kind of order. Right now Lord Renly looked like an utter wanton, all bright eyes, kiss-swollen lips and flushed cheeks. Anyone with eyes and a lick of sense would have little trouble working out what they'd both been up to. He saw a faint red mark on Renly's neck and felt an absurd pride in marking something so beautiful as his.

"I think we're going to have a great deal of fun together. Don't you?" he remarked, sliding his arm round Renly.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm determined to have him." Arianne paced in her room, frustrated by her lack of progress in her wooing of the young Storm Lord. Despite her best efforts and some heavy hints, her relationship with Renly remained strictly platonic. Tyene was being maddeningly practical as she listened to Arianne's rant. "Well Arianne I hate to say it, but he doesn't seem as interested in you. I wonder what it could be?"

Arianne tried and failed not to scowl at her lack of success."I don't know, do I?"

"Perhaps he already has a sweetheart in King's Landing or the Stormlands. He's a good looking lad, it's not impossible." Her cousin reasoned.

"You're not helping, Tyene!" Arianne snapped.

"Sometimes you have to learn to admit defeat, Arianne. No matter how badly you want someone; there are some things you just can't have. I don't say it to hurt you, darling-"

Arianne relented. Tyene was trying to be a friend. There was no use taking her frustration out on her."I don't understand. I did everything right. He was polite and kind. I thought he really liked me."

Tyene didn't like seeing Arianne like this, almost unsure of herself. _Maybe she's getting too invested in gaining Renly as a husband._

"Perhaps the fault is with him, not you Arianne. Did you ever consider that?"

"I have to try. Father is relying on me to make a good match. I have to try to convince him to see me as more than a friend."

Tyene sighed, realising that Arianne was nothing if not persistent.

Renly was packing to go the Water Gardens with his entourage for a visit. It was ridiculous but he was as giddy as a squire before his first tourney. The anticipation of finally getting the chance to have some privacy with Oberyn, and a chance for them to consummate their mutual desire was far too exciting. He heard his door creak open and stopped what he was doing. He turned, to face his visitor, wondering who it was. Maester Cressen was in the other room supervising the servants whilst they were finishing the packing. He could faintly hear him admonish young Edwyn Penrose not to forget Renly's favourite doublet and to make sure he polished his boots until they shone.

"My Lord Renly, are you ready to leave? I would advise we depart before the Sun rises too far. 'Twill be a punishing ride in the summer heat if we do not." He said leaning against the door.

_-and my dear niece Arianne will find some excuse to waylay us. She is quite determined to have you, almost as much as I. I wonder why you do not see it._

_Perhaps it could be because he didn't want to see it,_ Oberyn thought to himself.

Oberyn knew their mutual passion had dazzled the young lad so thoroughly that he had no interest in anyone else's charms right now. Doran had implied that he was standing in his niece's light and she had high hopes of the Baratheon boy, but as far as Oberyn saw it, he hadn't forced the boy into anything he didn't want. _It was just too bad that Renly wanted him and not Arianne. She was a beautiful girl and could have any man in Dorne and further afield for the asking. This one was his, and he wouldn't give him up for anything!_

Renly turned to greet him, smile on his face. "Please my Lord Oberyn, come in! I'm nearly done here, and Maester Cressen and the servants are just finishing. I'm ready to depart whenever you want-"

Oberyn gave him a smile of satisfaction, a predatory look in his eyes. He backed Renly up against the sturdy wood door, getting right into his personal space. Oberyn fitted neatly into the space between his thighs, crotch pressed close to his lover. He couldn't resist a subtle roll of his hips, making Renly catch his breath and cling to him in a most intriguing fashion.

"That gives us a little time, then."

Renly looked at him in puzzled innocence, a hint of confusion in his blue eyes."Time for what, my Lord?"

"This-" Oberyn seized his chance and took his mouth in a passionate kiss, pinning Renly up against the door. The young lord was so startled he let him without a peep of protest, winding his arms round Oberyn.

If their delicious little interlude on the daybed had been slow, languorous and intense, this was far more urgent and primal. Renly responded with fervour, giving as good as he got. He was breathless when he broke apart from him giving him a dazed happy smile.

"I'm just giving you something to speed you on your way to the Water Gardens, my dear boy. You have no idea how much everyone is looking forward to meeting you."

"My Lord, are you ready yet!" Maester Cressen said from the other side of the door, trying the handle and noticing it was bolted. He shook the handle a little, making it rattle.

Renly stiffened in shock, slightly alarmed at how close he was to being caught by his maester.

"Yes, I'm just finishing off, thank you!" he responded, cursing his voice for squeaking as Oberyn nibbled at his neck, soothing him with his tongue.

"Very well, my Lord Renly. Please be sure not to be late. We don't want to be caught in the glare of the sun at its full height."

"That was a close shave." Renly gasped, wriggling free of Oberyn's embrace. "Thank the Gods the door was bolted!"

He smiled. "You enjoyed it a little, I think. Just a pinch of danger, adds a bit of spice to things."

Renly didn't look like he much believed him so Oberyn gave him one more brief kiss and unbolted the door.

"I'll see you soon, Lord Renly. Don't tarry too long, I have plans for you," his voice fell low near Renly's ear. "-tonight."


End file.
